


Don't call me anything

by orphan_account



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Romance, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had been years since the best/worst summer of Elio's life. The first time he fell in love, and the first time it broke his heart. His heart had been ice ever since. And now he was back in Italy with his family, another fateful summer. Another summer he would see similar faces, another summer he would forget. Until /he/ came back into his life, shattering the ice inside of Elio.OREvery fanfic I see of Oliver and Elio changes the ending so they stay together, and I was thinking of another way it could go down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely I will be adding smut into this story, however in the beginning it will be mostly implied. Sorry for all you hooligans who want smut but it should come eventually :)

Elio was sitting at the bar cradling a glass of something, trying to waste the hours before he had to go home. He hated the bar, he hated this city, and yet it was the only place he could find refuge. Here he could try and relive the days where he was blissfully unaware of the heart break and loneliness to come. He could even relieve the moments of pure happiness before the worst time in his life. But this place, this town, these people. It was never enough. Soon the spell would shatter and Elio would be left without the man he loved. He would be alone again. 

"Hi, I'm Rosa. Care to buy me a drink?" Said a girl to him jutting out her chest. 

"No." He said simply. Sometimes he would play this game, flirt with the girls that chased after him. Sometimes he would even sleep with them. But he was tired, and wanted some rock hard dick, not some girl. 

"People don't say no to me," she pouted. 

"And why is that?" 

"Because I'm free with my body," she responded semi-seductivly. Elio smiled. 

"As am I, but you seem to have the wrong thing between your legs," he said finishing his drink. She scoffed at him and walked away. He rolled his eyes and ordered another. This time a different figure slid into the seat next to him. The man flashed a smile at Elio, Elio looked down and blushed slightly. 

"I'm Marco," he smiled extending a hand. 

"Elio," he responded taking it. A few drinks and a short conversation later, Elio was with Marco standing just outside Marco's hotel room. He supposed this was as good away as any to distract himself. And Marco was built, he was tall and lean; but his back rippled with muscles. Marco wrapped one arm around Elio's waist and the other cupped his cheek as they kissed passionately. Tongues battled each other as they pulled at each others clothes. Marco fumbled with the key eventually unlocking the door and pushing Elio onto one of the two beds. 

\-----

The next morning Elio woke up still wrapped up in Marco's embrace. It was a warm place, Elio could be comfortable here, with him. He heard the door open, but it didn't really register in his mind until he heard the rumble of laughter from the man who had entered. Elio froze in Marco's arms, he knew that laugh. 

"Marco you dog, you didn't tell me you were coming back with someone," he smiled. Elio buried his face in the pillows hoping the other man wouldn't recognize him. 

"What do you think, 'don't come back until tomorrow' means Oliver," laughed Marco getting up to go say hello to his friend. 

"I thought you were just being polite. I haven't been out since I got married," he replied. They were silent for awhile, and Elio pretended he was still asleep. The door shut and Marco climbed back into bed. Elio pretended to wake then. 

"Who was that?" He asked feigning innocence, while his stomach churned. 

"My archeologist partner, we come to places like this to dig," he responded placing a kiss on Elio's forehead. Elio got up, told Marco he better be off because he was home for the summer and his parents would want to see him. Marco didn't want him to go, but let him. They planned to meet later that night at the bar. Elio left the room and was down the stairs when he saw him again. Eyes wide he turned completely in the other direction, the wrong direction to get home. He didn't want to, he couldn't see  _him_ , not if Elio wanted to stay sane. 

"Hey, Elio wait!" Shouted a man behind him. Elio picked up the pace, almost breaking into a jog back to the bar. He needed to get on his bike and then get home. Away from Oliver. "Elio!" A hand grabbed his arm but Elio yanked it away. 

"No," he said not looking at the man. "Don't say anything."

"Oliver, I remember  _everything_ ," whispered Oliver.

"Don't call me that. Don't call me anything," spat Elio running away to his bike and going all the way home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so shook, in under 24 hours more than 300 hits? Thank you all sooooo muchhhhhh. Also this is more based on the movie than the book if anyone was wondering, it's like the book and the movie except for the end of the book where they meet again. This is my sort of take on if they met again :)

Elio was still shaken from seeing  _him_. He had gone straight home and sobbed into his pillow. After all this time he had imagined a thousand ways, no a million ways he could see  _him_ again. But after having a one night stand with a man he rather liked, and running away after was not what he had envisioned. Every part of him was screaming to go back into Oliver's waiting arms. To have that love again, it was in his grasp. But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't he knew he shouldn't. Oliver had hurt him to his core, and the way he talked about his wife. He had a comfortable life with her. They probably had children on the way. Elio punched his pillow out of sheer anger. And then he was crying again. 

A sharp knock at the door brought Elio to his senses. He expected his mother, or perhaps Mafalda. But Marzia came in, and as soon as she saw the tear stains down his face she enveloped him in a hug. He just buried his head in her neck and cried some more. After everything that happened with Oliver she understood, and they had grown closer because of it. She was the best friend he had.

"Oliver's back," he whispered after awhile. Marzia held him closer. "I had had a one night stand with some guy, an archaeologist. Said him and his partner came into town to dig, I didn't question it. We went to his room, it was a good time. This morning I woke up to the sound of him and Oliver talking. I buried my head in the pillow but I suppose he recognized me. He tried to talk to me after, I ran away," he said pausing throughout. 

"I'm sorry Elio, I know how much you meant to him. How much he meant to you," she responded. Truth be told she didn't know what to say, she had never been in a situation like it. 

"And yet, he's married. And he probably has a child on the way. Marzia it could never happen. Never again, I won't break that family," said Elio. Marzia shook her head sadly at him. 

"With who he is, that family is already broken," she replied. They sat there for longer still, just basking in each others company. Elio took a deep breath and sat up away from Marzia. 

"Marco wants to meet me tonight," he said more to himself than Marzia. 

"I know he cannot replace what happened between you and Oliver, I don't know if anything can. But Marco could be good for you, you should pursue it," she said earnestly. 

"His partner is Oliver, I would have to see him again." 

"Yes, come to terms. Get closure. And find a different love, perhaps in Marco," urged Marzia. What she said made sense, but seeing Oliver again could break Elio. 

"I don't know if I could see him again, if I could handle it," he whispered. 

"You have to try." 

\-----

Elio stood outside the bar, he sat back on his heels and took a long drag from his cigarette. He flicked it away, shook his arms a little and with it his nerves and walked in. Marco was sitting at the bar, with Oliver. Elio clenched his fist and walked forward with a smile painted on his face. He sat down next to Marco, cupped his face and pulled a long deep kiss from him. 

"Elio," smiled Marco after the kiss. "Always a pleasure. May I introduce you to Oliver," he smiled oblivious to the fact that they knew each other very well. 

"Hello Elio, nice to meet you," said Oliver with a pained smile on his face, extending a hand. Elio took it, but only for a moment. He barely even made eye contact. Oliver excused himself soon afterwards, he went back to the hotel feigning sickness. Elio took Marco to the river, they splashed around in the cold water laughing. But soon, Marco pulled Elio for a kiss full of heat. How much did Elio wish that he was kissing Oliver right now? He pushed Oliver out of his mind and focused on the man in front of him, they made their way to shore. Slowly Marco kissed a path down Elio's chest to go below his belt. As his lips wrapped around his dick, a memory surfaced. A memory of Oliver doing the exact same thing. Elio laced his fingers though Marco's hair as Marco started to move faster. If Elio closed his eyes, it was almost as if Oliver was back. Marco sat up and pulled Elio in for another kiss while unbuttoning his pants. 

Soon Marco was inside Elio, he was slow at first not wanting to hurt him. But Elio wanted this, he pushed onto Marco and soon Marco was pounding into him. Elio came, and so did Marco soon after. They laid side by side on the grass looking at the stars. Elio remembered a different memory. The night with Marzia. That was a more pleasant thing to come to mind, and soon he was smiling deliriously thinking about her and Marco. Elio and Marco returned to the hotel. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come in? I will kick Oliver out in a heartbeat," smiled Marco pressed against the wall tugging at Elio's shirt. 

"I wouldn't want to put him out. Besides I've got to get home, my parents only expect one thing of me here and it's that I come home to them," he replied nuzzling at Marco's neck. 

"A kiss then, before we part?" He asked, although it was more of a statement. Elio gladly agreed pressing a hot, opened mouth kiss on the other man. The door opened and there was Oliver in all his glory. He looked down, and started to walk down the hallway, to the only available exit. "Now will you come in?" Elio considered it, but he remembered Marzia's words. Closure. He needed closure, and perhaps he could get it now. 

"No, I'm going to go home Marco. But can I count on seeing you tomorrow?" He asked. Marco nodded, and walked into the apartment. Elio steeled his nerves and walked down the hallway, down the stairs. And there was Oliver, ready and waiting for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but I feel like the scenes to come shouldn't be overshadowed by what happened in the rest of the chapters so sorry, not sorry :) Also than you again for so many people coming and reading this. And leaving Kudos and comments. It makes me super happy !!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to @BrendaLightwoodBane one of the very loyal followers of this story! And I will be without wifi for a few days, sorry. But I got this one up right before I was out! yay!

"Elio," sighed Oliver looking at him. Elio would've paid money to hear him say that, to hear his voice again. And now it just makes him angry, and sad.

"Oliver," he replied curtly. 

"You have no idea how much I missed you," smiled Oliver stepping forward his hand reaching out. Elio recoiled from his grasp. 

"You broke my heart. For months, years even all I wanted was you. And now here you are and I'm just angry. You left me broken, we fell out of touch. You got married; I'll bet you have kid on the way," grimaced Elio. Elio's heart was throbbing, he was burning. He clenched his fist's so Oliver wouldn't see him shaking. 

"She's six months pregnant," whispered Oliver so quietly it was almost inaudible. Elio laughed and nodded. 

"And here you are, wanting me." Elio shook his head. "Who do you think you are? That I would come crawling back to you, that I would still want you?" He spat. Oliver looked down in shame. 

"You loved me once, and I loved you. Why can't we have that again?"

"You're married, with a child on the way. You don't see a flaw in that plan?" Again Oliver just looked down. "We're done here." Elio started to walk away, when Oliver reached out and grabbed his arm. Elio pulled away. "Don't you dare. You don't get to touch me, or look at me, or think of me. You left me. You made me fall for you, you slept with me. And then you left, and got married. And the only reason you're talking to me is because you're jealous I'm sleeping with your friend. You're jealous because not everything is about you this time," hissed Elio seething with rage. Oliver looked shell shocked, he couldn't move or speak. Everything Elio said was right. Elio turned on his heel and left. 

He thought after confronting him, telling him how he felt; he would feel better. But he doesn't. He can't help thinking he should've said more, or less. Or not at all. Elio wanted to go back to that hotel and throw himself into Oliver's arms, and then he hated himself for it. He couldn't ever be with Oliver again, he could never make more than polite conversation with him. That chapter of his life is over. It has to be. But when Elio was in his bed, dreaming whatever he wanted, Oliver was there. Loving him, being with him. That's all he wanted, but he would ever have it. He could never have it. 

Elio refused to be the other man, he didn't want to break a family apart. Maybe Oliver  _does_ love his wife, and Elio knew he would give his all to his children. But Elio still wanted Oliver to leave her, to be with him instead. And then he was kicking himself again, what about Marco. He liked Marco; he was sweet and gentle and kind. Sweet, sweet Marco. What the actual fuck was Elio doing. Why should he stay here pining for a man he could never have, when he can have another? Perhaps he would never have the same kind of passion with Marco but at least he'd have something. And Oliver would still be in his life. That seemed like a kind of win-win. 

Soon Elio drifted off into a fitful slumber, hoping all his problems would go away tomorrow. 

\-----

"Elio, sweetie. Wake up!" said his mother gently shaking him. 

"What is it mama?" He asked groggily waking up. 

"Well, two other archaeologists are coming to stay with us for a little while to help your father with a dig. It's Oliver and his partner Marco," said his mother hesitantly. Elio groaned into his pillow. On one hand, having Marco so close would be nice. But Oliver, in the house. That would be torture. 


	4. Chapter 4

Six weeks. That’s how long Oliver and Marco were staying. Six more weeks of being in constant contact with him. Six fucking weeks. Elio groaned into his pillow before pushing himself out of his bed. He could hear the car rumbling up the driveway, the car that held his fate for the next six weeks of his life. 

Elio’s mother told him to get dressed and meet their guests. Greet them nicely. Elio would be cordial. He yanked on a red T-Shirt before walking downstairs. Smiling, he greeted Marco with a kiss before taking his bags. 

“You know the way,” he said curtly to Oliver. Elio and Marco walked up stairs smiling at each other. The moments over the next six weeks would be so much sweeter if Oliver wasn’t a shadow lurking over them. Elio pretended he didn’t notice Oliver; he pretended that in every moment he was glancing over, he was wondering what was going on in his beautiful head. But he could never speak that out loud. 

A few days after they had settled in Elio invited Marco to the river. Oliver looked over stunned; the river is the place where they first kissed. In the grass by Elio’s spot. 

“There’s a place where a lot of people go, it’s nice there,” he smiled. Elio didn’t want to take anyone else to that spot, it was his and Oliver’s. No matter how much Elio couldn’t stand to be in Oliver’s presence, he could never forsake the memories he made with him. Oliver breathed out a small sigh of relief, and Elio forced himself to not look at him. He had to pretend that Oliver’s happiness that Elio wouldn’t bring anyone else there, didn’t make him happy too. 

“I’d love to, but I was hoping we could be a little more, intimate,” replied Marco pulling him into Elio’s room. Elio tried to focus on the man in front of him, but all he could think about was the man in the room next door. It was killing him, he wanted Oliver so badly, but he couldn’t have him. Never again. 

\-----

It was the start of the second week, Marco and his father had gone on a dig. Oliver was supposed to go, but wasn’t home so they left without him. Just after they left Oliver got back. He was there sitting right outside Elio’s door. Elio was resting his head on the door, how badly did he was to open it and run into Oliver’s arms. Just as he had made up his mind to get out of the house, the door opened. 

“Elio!” he said in surprise. “You’re wearing my shirt!” The one he left Elio all that time ago. Elio’s mind blanked; almost as if he was on autopilot he leaned up and kissed Oliver. A brief, chaste kiss. Suddenly to his senses, Elio sprinted past Oliver out the door, he got onto his bike and pedal to the river. He climbed off the bike and jumped into his spot by the river. What the hell did he just do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but here it is now!

Elio had biked down to the river, to his little part. Every part of him was screaming to go back to Oliver, explain himself. Or maybe to just fall back into his old habits. He didn't want to be disloyal to Marco, but they hadn't really defined their relationship so it shouldn't be that damaging. Elio pulled off his shirt and shorts, and promptly waded into the pool of water. He lay their floating, time crawled to a stop. All he could do was listen to the sound of the water lapping slightly at the edge of the river, birds chirping a wonderful tune and the rustle of leaves as the wind whistled through. The serenity brought peace, and he decided he would stay there for eternity. Until he heard the scrape of another bike on the gravel. He didn't open his eyes, he stayed in his bubble pretending not to hear it. 

"Elio," called Oliver. The bubble popped. 

"Go away Oliver," he responded not opening his eyes. 

"We should talk about what happened," he said. Elio couldn't see what was happening but he assumed Oliver was standing at the edge of the water. 

"What's there to talk about? It was a careless mistake. That part of our lives is over," responded Elio. He hadn't heard Oliver get into the water, nor had he heard him wade up to him. But Elio could feel his presence as Oliver stood beside Elio. 

"Does it have to be?" He whispered. Elio opened his eyes and looked into Oliver's. It seemed as if every single emotion that had ever been created was swirled in his eyes. 

"Yes," said Elio, but it came out in the faintest of whispers. Elio wanted nothing more than for Oliver to lean down just a few more inches and kiss him. He wanted to be enveloped in Oliver's arms again. He wanted everything. And yet, they were all out of reach. "Soon you'll have a baby. You'll have to stay in your humble American house and live there." 

"I'm staying here. Marco and I have decided to set down roots in Brescia, Italy. We'd be close," responded Oliver, his hand lightly brushing against Elio's arm. 

"And what do you expect of me? To be your mistress. To cuckold your wife? To never be put first, to never actually have you while you get all of me? No. I'm sorry Oliver. But no. We are over," said Elio closing his eyes again and slowly pulling away. 

"Than why'd you kiss me? Why do you wear my shirt?" 

"I don't. A moment of weakness. Wanting what, I know, I can't have?" Elio paused and stood up. "We're over Oliver. Truly." Elio barely got out the words before Oliver pulled him in for a passionate kiss. 

"Once more, let me have you just once more," Oliver paused. "Oliver." Elio broke away from his grasp. 

"Don't call me that. We're over. As soon as you're out of my house that's it. You've lost the right to call me that, you've lost the right to call me anything."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Talia. Ur a butt.

Elio was still in the river long after Oliver left. He was pruning by now, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to go home, to a safe space away from everything Oliver brought with him. But he couldn't go home to hide, all he could do was sit there as the sun, set in the sky. He wanted to scream and beg for Oliver back. But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't. He would never want to take someone away from their wife, and child. He didn't believe he had all the power to do that he was, after all, just a kid. But he would never want to be cheated on, so he would never take part in the cheating. 

He still held out hope that Oliver and his wife would get divorced. He wanted Oliver, he would always want Oliver. But he knew better than to act on it, at least while Oliver was still married. Elio thought about them breaking up, him breaking them up. But what home would that be for a child? It wouldn't be. Elio pushed the thought away and finally left the river. The sun had just gone down and Elio made the trek home on his bike. They were already finished with dinner by the time he got there. He just wanted to curl up in bed and be alone for a little while longer. His father said he had to play because he missed dinner. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Requiem Mass in D minor is what his father requested. Elio found the sad song fitting to his mood. 

Slowly he made his way upstairs, Marco was already in his bed. Elio didn't want to be with Marco, he didn't want to be with anyone but Oliver. He sat on the Balcony just breathing and thinking and smoking. He heard Marco start to stir but didn't greet him. He couldn't want anyone else when Oliver was so close. Oliver was so damn close it hurt. Marco didn't leave the room and Elio didn't leave the balcony. He heard Oliver stumble into his own room drunk. He hadn't hated himself more than he did in this moment. Why couldn't he just like the nice guy? He had one, he had a nice guy and he's wasting it on a stupid married man. God, he was stupid. So stupid. Elio could've stayed out there for hours, but he needed sleep. Slowly he made the decision to crawl into bed with Marco, trying not to wake him. It didn't work. 

"Hey you, where were you? I missed you at dinner," he smiled sleepily pulling Elio closer to him. Elio tried to hide his stiffness. 

"The river, I fell asleep there and lost track of time," replied Elio plastering a smile on his face. He knew he should let Marco go, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. 

"Don't make it a habit," laughed Marco before burrowing back into the covers and falling asleep. Elio stared at the ceiling trying to will himself to sleep. Fantasies about Oliver swirled around in his head and slowly he closed his eyes and indeed fell asleep. 

\-----

Breakfast was strained. Elio doubted his mother or father felt it, or even Marco. But the air between Oliver and Elio was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Marco and Elio's parents droned on with Oliver and Elio adding in every so often to seem like they were apart of the conversation, but it was all off. Their relationship used to be so easy and basically carefree, but now?

"I didn't know you to knew each other before!" Exclaimed Marco. "Why didn't you tell me? Now I feel silly for introducing you two." Elio painted on a smile.

"He stayed at the house for a summer, but that was it. It didn't really matter I don't think," he lied. Oliver snapped his head up and even Elio's parents looked on in surprise. 

"Yes, he was an excellent student to have for the summer, but I suppose that was all," said his father looking between Oliver and Elio. Marco just sat there oblivious to what was happening. Between Elio and Oliver. Elio supposed it was better this way, at least now any more lying could come easier. 

"My wife is coming to tomorrow, she wants to make sure the house in Brescia is ready for a child," said Oliver after a few beats. Elio tensed, everything about that sentence sent pain coursing through him. "She also wants to meet all of you!" 

"Of course, she's invited to dinner tomorrow. And everyone will be there," smiled Elio's mother. Now he had to go, no excuse would get him out of it. He had to meet the woman who ruined his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Yeah. Here.


	7. Chapter 7

Elio didn't know what caused it, but it was the worst bout of sickness in his life. Sure he'd had the nosebleeds, but this was something else. Anytime he got up from his bed he cramped up and started throwing up, his temperature had skyrocketed. But he was grateful for it because it gave him a legitimate reason not to meet Oliver's wife at dinner. He could lay upstairs and sleep while the love of his life paraded around his wife and soon to be child. 

Whatever he thought of Oliver before was over, he couldn't take him back not after this. This was the first time Oliver was genuinely cruel to him. Slapping him in the face with his happiness. Elio laid in bed and he heard them laughing. The lot of them, Marco, Oliver, his parents. The wife. Elio just laid there. He was paralyzed with fear, with the agony of hearing her. He sat up. Slowly he did it, he sat up. He got to the window with minimal difficulty and he saw her down there. 

Stupid perfect blonde hair, brown eyes. She wasn't skinny, but that could've been because of the pregnancy and nothing more. Elio hopped she felt his stares burning into her, he hoped she knew she would never be welcome in his home. She looked up. They made eye contact. She had the audacity to wave. Elio just stared and let his hatred boil. He knew it wasn't her fault, that it was Oliver's. He was the one to blame always, but he couldn't help himself. Elio hated her for taking Oliver away from him even if it was Oliver's fault.

"Dammit," he swore. He would always love Oliver. Always. And it was a nightmare. "Why did you come back?" Elio took in a shaky breath before going back to bed. 

\-----

It was a few days later. Oliver's wife went to go stay at the Villa Oliver and Marco had bought together. But Oliver and Marco were still here. It was so dumb. Why wouldn't everyone just go away? Elio sat on the piano bench playing whatever came to his mind. 

"I'm sorry." Elio just continued playing hoping it would drown out Oliver's apologies. "I love you." 

"You're a joking expert, aren't you Oliver," smiled Elio. 

"I'm not," replied Oliver. 

"Of course you are. You just said you loved me, which we both know is fake." 

"Elio-"

"I'm done listening to your pleas Oliver, you left me. You got married, you're going to have a kid. I don't fit into the picture, I've accepted it. And you coming here and hurling your lies at me just does more harm than good. Let it go, Oliver, I have. I'm just so tired of you, and your empty promises. Go be with your wife and stop coming after me," said Elio looking up eyes glassy. 

"Please Elio, I know I've made mistakes but we can fix them. Together," pleased Oliver sitting down next to him. Elio shook his head. 

"There is no we Oliver. There's you and your wife and child. You have a duty to them. And I have Marco, and I have a duty to him. Just let go, Oliver. Please," replied Elio standing up. Oliver stood with him and pulled him into a kiss. Shocked, Elio didn't pull back straight away. Oliver thought that to be an invitation to pull him in deeper. Elio broke away. "No." 

"What just happened," breathed Marco stepping into the room. Elio's eyes widened. 

"Marco no!" Marco ran out of the room and Elio ran after him; but not before cursing Oliver. 

"I wish we had never met." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this writing is really dry and crusty but I'm trying peeps. Sorry if it dissapoints.


End file.
